


Home

by gamja127



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, Depression, Drinking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Maternal Mortality, Pregnancy, Smoking, Suicide, implied alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamja127/pseuds/gamja127
Summary: Home is where family is.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> CW: This fic includes mentions of suicide, death, depression, alcohol consumption, smoking, etc.

The sound of the door opening was heard, and a man stepped inside the dark apartment.

“I’m home,” he murmured softly.

Silence greeted him. He looked around the apartment that was once filled with warmth and laughter.

You were standing there beaming and humming as you cooked a meal for your lover.

\---

An empty kitchen with dishes stacked in the sink and used ramen cups filling the trash can.

He walked past the kitchen.

You cuddled close to his side, laughing at your favorite TV show.

\---

An old, dusty living room full of empty beer cans.

He nudged a can away and kept walking.

You were giggling as he chased you down the hallway to your shared bedroom.

\---

A vacant corridor cleared of all pictures and artwork.

The man headed to the bedroom and opened the door.

You were looking at your closet pondering on what to wear for your date as he watched you fondly from the doorway.

\---

A bleak room with a single, plain bed.

He closed the door softly and looked across the hall.

You glowed with happiness as you announced to him that the two of you would soon be welcoming a third member to your family.

\---

A neglected bathroom that seemed to be falling apart before his eyes.

The man ruffled his hair and sighed before heading to the terrace. He sat down on the hard floor and pulled out a cigarette. He was drowning in memories and couldn’t seem to get away from them, no matter how much he drank.

It had been a long day, and he couldn’t wait to see his beautiful wife again. But when he got home, there you were, unconscious on the floor. He dropped everything and went to your side, calling for an ambulance. And a few hours later.. He was told that you- no, both of you had left this world.

Tears were falling onto his lap as the man buried his face in his hands. He looked past the railing at the hard asphalt many floors below. He leaned over the metal bar, lost in thought. I’m sorry. I want to see you, I want to see our baby.. Please. Please let me join you. And with that last thought, he fell. 

He opened his eyes..

And there you were. Just as beautiful as he remembered, if not more. And right next to you.. Your daughter holding your hand. His daughter.

You smiled sadly at him. “We missed you so much..” you said, opening your arms to embrace the man. 

He held back a sob and stumbled towards you. You enfolded him in your grasp. He looked at the girl. “Y-You’re our baby. M-My baby..” The man couldn’t finish his sentence as he weeped. The child moved forward to hug her father, and he held her tight, as if she was going to disappear if he let go.

You gave them a melancholic smile and knelt down to envelope the two people who made up your entire world.

“Welcome home, Akaashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls i just looked at my ao3 profile, and my fics were so bad- so anyway here's my one remaining work hehe<3


End file.
